


（铁虫/未完）Daddy Issue

by Haveitbroken



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M, 没写完……编不下去了Orz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 04:25:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19418443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haveitbroken/pseuds/Haveitbroken
Summary: 丧妻的Tony独自抚养着继子Peter，一个越大越不好管的男孩子。突然，不冷不热的父子关系止步在Peter17岁的某个周末，他的父亲发现了儿子在Pornhub上的小视频。Tony下决心和他谈谈：第一，他儿子似乎有需要疏导的大叔情结；第二，他儿子居然在外面搞这种事！？这崽子的零花钱还不够多吗？？？不，他绝对没有在因为搞不到儿子而生气什么的……这只是一场普通的父子相谈。真的。Crybaby Peter预警!!（想说是PWP又实在不够暴露，因为是去年年底的产物了，有什么BUG也没改——因为很尴尬！！）





	（铁虫/未完）Daddy Issue

**Author's Note:**

> PWP的逻辑：  
> 下属不准啵上司嘴  
> 啵嘴就啵嘴  
> 好，那就来啵嘴。

“Tony，我得跟你谈谈这个。”一切始于Pepper的（不知道怎么来的）“小发现”。Pepper亮出自己的Iphone X，而上面是一个视频网站，镜头停在一个男孩被别人压在身下的地方。

“你想跟我谈…‘Daddy fucks his cute boy’？”

“你再仔细看看呢。”Pepper面无表情，直接点开了视频，“这是Peter吗？”

“见鬼，还真是。”

* * *

“爸——”

星期六，在这天，Peter Stark有百分之四十的几率会向他的父亲——Tony Stark请示出去玩的机会。而今天，不知怎么的，他父亲站在主卧的落地窗前，好像在为什么事烦心。

“爸，我要去朋友家玩。”

“哪个朋友？”

“Ned。10点钟叫人来接我，拜——”他刚要溜走，他父亲充满威压的声音就传来：

“不准去。”

“为、为什么？”Peter困惑地留在原地，按理说他父亲一般连过问都不会过问的，更不会这么凶地拒绝他了，“你要我跟你去参加什么派对吗？”

“你跟我解释一下这是什么？”

Tony转身，举着手机走过来；很显然，他儿子还没搞清他葫芦里卖的什么药，直到他看清Tony手机上白花花的内容到底是什么，他的脸噌地变红了，然后扩散到了耳部，从被人撞破的害臊一步登天为愤怒。

“什么‘Daddy fuck...’”Tony发誓他今天已经把这个标题瞪出血来了，他还要再读一遍给他的好儿子听。Peter扑上去，叫喊：“给我！你没权利这么做！”

他随手一捞，没捞着，Tony把它举得更高，咬着牙反问：

“给你？这是我的手机，而且我侵犯你哪个权利了？”

“谁给你看的？”Peter又朝那个手机扑过去，宛如追逐逗猫棒的猫——虽然现在很显然，他要是不解释清楚，恐怕吃不了兜着走，问题是，视频都演出来了，还能解释得多清楚？

“你不用知道。你只要跟我讲清楚这到底是怎么回事。”

Tony压着怒气，其实他不光把标题瞪出了血，不如说他恨不能把手机扫射成筛子。一个没露脸的臭男人，把他的宝贝儿子那白花花的、毛都没长齐的身子压在下面欺负，他还要被迫听完儿子连绵的带哭腔的呻吟（天哪简直难以想象他儿子就用这样的声带每天和他说着早安晚安！），还有陌生男人走肾的夸奖“Good boy”、“You're so good for your daddy”……

“Daddy？哈？你在哪里找的？你真是长大了，在外面都找上靠山了！”突然，Tony意识到他话也许说重了。也许Peter有什么难言之隐，也许他被要挟了。

Peter气得双拳攥紧：“那只是视频而已！”

“视频而已？是不是没意识到这有多严重，小孩？我什么时候教过你和人拍做爱视频给大家看……”

靠，这话怎么比刚才的还要露骨？男孩似乎再也忍不了了，双眼忽然雾蒙蒙的：

“你只知道天天在半夜回来，一天说不到10句话——你教过多少东西给我？”他摇着头，“而你现在知道要我做你儿子了。”

“Pete......”Tony后悔了，他知道刹车了，可Peter已经开始了听不进去的状态。

“我看你恐怕连我是gay都不知道吧？”

“哪有那么严重？你14岁时和我出柜过了，因为我发现你在对一个男动漫人物打飞机……”

“是15岁！而且那不是动漫人物！那是白狼！你又在自以为是了，爸·爸！”

Tony扶额，真是祸从口出，“抱歉，Pete，原谅我一时健忘。”

“你为什么老那么对我？”Peter哽咽地问，眼泪汪汪的，嘴巴赌气地抿成一条线，每次他这么做，脸蛋都会相应地鼓起来。

“什么意思？”Tony急了，为什么儿子永远这么棘手？比如现在，莫名其妙地开始哭，一副Tony是冤家债主的势头，就因为他不看托尔金不会说克林贡语？“我有对你不好吗？”

“一点都不好！”Peter喊。

“每次你说要去哪里玩，我都让你去，从来不会问……”

“你为什么不问?!”

“噢如果早知道你有时出去是为了‘这种事’，”Tony扬了扬手机，“我当然会问！我知道你嫌我烦人，毕竟现在你在青春期……”

“我没有嫌你烦人！”Peter转过来，红眼睛瞪着他，“你本来可以多关心我的！”

“现在是批判我教子无方的时候了吗？”Tony感到又好气又好笑，“是，我错了，Pete，我应该问的，我现在要补偿你，我想问你到底为什么要做这种事，我每月给你的钱还不够用吗？难道你在用毒品？”Tony被自己这个想法惊吓到了。

“当然没有！我就是想！不可以吗？”

“不可以！”Tony斩钉截铁道，有一寸的自己还在为儿子乱搞怒不可遏，仿佛他本来该是自己的一样，“你尽管去找个同学、朋友随便搞，也不能在这种网站上，搞这种廉价的，还拍下来……”

“不可能的。”Peter突然止住了哭，声音带着绝望的冷静，“不会有这样的人了……”

“什么？”

“自从妈妈走了，我以为你会和我更亲近一点，结果完全不是，”Peter抬起手臂擦了擦，“你还是那么冷漠。你自己整天在外面花天酒地，也不肯回家多陪陪我……”

Tony在这方面上，的确无法反驳。抛开有一点奇怪的感觉，他软了态度与声音，这孩子说的是对的，他难辞其咎：“对不起，Pete……以后，以后我一定会多陪你，你不是说想去日本吗？我能马上给你订好……”“你不明白！”

Tony更迷茫了。

Peter别过脸：“从你和妈妈在一起开始，我就一直很喜欢你。”

真的吗？Tony回忆起来，明明每次他去他们家，这个十岁孩子总是故意从他身边走开，他想要抱抱他，小男孩又老是在他怀里一言不发。他一直以为Peter吓坏了。被他僵硬的态度（他从来不善于对付小孩），或者坚硬的胡茬给吓的。

“但是我不敢。你是妈妈的男朋友，后来是我的爸爸——我曾经为此庆幸过，但后来意识到这有多蠢，你永远不能和爸谈恋爱——”“什么！？”

Tony知道那种奇怪源自何处了。此喜欢非彼喜欢！？他开始火烧脸颊了，Peter大无畏的叙述和他内心的恶魔在不谋而合。

“很怪，对吧？我怎么能对妈妈做这种事？你要骂我就骂吧，‘喜欢老男人的怪胎’……”他吸了吸鼻子，“没想到妈妈会有一天出事。我真的，内疚得要命。我觉得是我的那些想法杀死她的。虽然那些幻想全都没实现过，但我确实嫉妒过你们在我面前亲来亲去，或者我偶尔早放学回家碰上你们要干什么……”

“儿子……”

“拜托，你非要在我表白的时候喊我儿子吗？！”Peter突然爆发了，“你真的很讨厌我，对吧！从你娶妈妈开始你就嫌弃我是拖油瓶！现在更是了！”

“你在无理取闹，Peter。我没有一丝一毫地讨厌过你。”

“你就有！要么就喝得醉醺醺的，第二天总让司机送我上学，然后就没有一句话了，因为你他妈的还得睡懒觉！顺便回味昨晚上的姑娘有多辣！”Peter气鼓鼓地，“而我只能在你——我亲爱的爸爸——不在的时候，做一万次春梦，知道自己的迷恋有多不切实际，顶多只能找到一些上完我就拍屁股走人的臭大叔，因为我喜欢的人就是他妈的万中无一，每天在我身边晃悠而我绝不能造次……”“够了！”

Tony厉声道，他的继子颤抖着嘴唇还要说“不够！”，而他已经听不下去了。这就是一桩“托尼史塔克家有多蠢”的历史，父亲在母亲死后对儿子起了兴趣，非常有道德责任感地在外面搞了一个又一个人，就图一个发泄情欲，免得自己当真毁了儿子；因为害怕这份爱走漏风声，一句话都不敢多说，怕那些喊错人了很久的“甜心”“宝贝”终有一天会从嘴巴里跑出来，安到他吓坏了的儿子头上。而他的儿子，居然在第一次认识他的时候就喜欢他了，这一切真是罪恶滔天，但此时此刻又泛起了甜味，看来真得找个驱魔人给这家驱驱邪了，不过在那之前……

“我还没……唔！”

Peter刚还想要闹，那张湿漉漉的不知疲倦的嘴唇就被堵上了。一瞬间，很多的埋怨以至恨都融化在了Tony——他父亲的嘴里。苦。Tony想那是因为他哭得到处都是的儿子吃了一点眼泪进去。

Peter抓住他的背部，像抓住一根救命稻草。他幻想了很久的爸爸宽阔的背部，他会充满情欲地抱上去，因为不这样做就要被他干得塌陷下去了。Tony自然是接吻高手，舌头伸进Peter嘴里时，他的儿子没有一点的不适应——他真不想去知道为什么。而真相令他恼火，我这个傻子，还有我的蠢小孩，他撒气在儿子嘴里，舌尖刮擦过所有能刮擦的地方，胡茬磨着他发育中的皮肤。他还想的起小Peter，还姓Parker的时候，幼稚地推开他的脸要逃跑的样子。

终于他放过Peter了，后者用祈求又疑惑的眼神望着他。当梦真的来找上自己，他反而不敢信了。

“……爸？”

“嘿，你刚刚还不让我喊你……”

“我在做梦吗？还是你就是因为愧疚？”Peter又要哭了，“那、那还不如骂了我得了……”

“天哪，你，”Tony抹掉他的泪，捏他的鼻子，“你到底要人怎么办才满意啊？”

“你不讨厌我？”

“完全不。实际上……孩子，”Tony不能控制地感到罪恶，“我之前开始对你有感觉……”

Peter眨了眨眼，“嗯哼？为什么？”

“你真的很记仇，”Tony瞪了他一眼，“因为……虽然听起来有够肤浅，但你真的可爱又漂亮。我完全没想到你会变成这样，这样……”

这样迷人。姑娘会评价他的儿子可爱，而某些男人会说他诱人，锻炼良好的肌肉，到了腰部又细下来的身段，还有无论如何他都是小小的。他自从初二就再没长过个子了，显然以前快速的发育耗尽了他身体的冲劲儿。btw，这样的男人要是不幸遇上他，他会吩咐手下把人塞进水泥桶里沉入大西洋。

“那你还对我那么冷淡？”Peter难以置信地反问。

“因为我怕我会说错话！”Tony无奈道，“我能怎么和你讲？不过就是谈谈你交了哪些朋友，考了几个A，我只能从父亲的角度爱你，而这些问题——我不觉得很重要，因为你的朋友一直没变过，就那么几个，”他看到Peter气愤地“嘿”了起来，“不是A+就是A-，反正学校会寄给我成绩单的……所以，我想知道你有没有在谈恋爱了，如果是，是哪个走运的小鬼能抱你吻你，不要对着额头的那种，要把你亲得透不过气的，再然后跟你过夜……”Tony终于松了口气，一锤定音，“而我因为害怕而不想过问。”

“爸……”

“你可以喊我Tony了。当然如果你硬要喊爸爸，我不会阻止，因为不像你，我只会越听越硬。咳。”

Peter显然被他爸突如其来的不要脸给吓到了，半是笑地说：“Ew！”

“所以……”Tony看着怀里的Peter，“我们……”

“我爱你，爸。”

Peter重新攀上他的肩膀，啄了一口，“我们…嗷！你、你……”

他只是随便往他爸身上捞了一把，突然就碰到了什么硬而烫的东西，意识到Tony现在欲火中烧，他脸红了起来，就像第一次碰到男友勃起的孩子。

“还脸红？”Tony带着笑意，“你出去乱搞的事我还没算账呢，现在在我面前装无辜？”

“这和那些人不一样！”Peter不服气地喊，“而且我没有乱搞！”

“多少个？”Tony冷了脸。

“不超过5个。”

“那就是5个。包括这2位爹地？”他挑眉。

“没错！就冲你之前对我的态度，我没有每天搞一个就算好的了！”Peter没意识到这句话有多危险。

“每天一个？”Tony把他一把拉近，一上一下鼻尖对着鼻尖，“你真的很敢说，宝贝。”

“就敢…”Tony把他拉到大床边上，屁股着陆在继父的大腿，明知故问，理不直气也壮，“你要干嘛？”

“操你——你就等着我亲口说这句对吧？让我有罪恶感？”他重重地捏了Peter的屁股，他的继子，被他养出来的圆润而紧实的部位，他拿这小东西诱陷了多少人，除了他这个真正的Daddy？

“我确实有，还不少，但小鬼，你要付出代价。”

说完，他吻上Peter，一声不可闻的叹息后，男孩完全软做了一滩水，而他们盲目地去解对方的裤子。在Peter笨拙地拉下继父的CK后，后者的阴茎跳脱了出来，丝毫不逊色于那些亮相在镜头里的。“Whoa...”

Tony按着他的脊梁骨就把他往天鹅绒被里摁，“爸！”他颤抖着喊，但Tony没停，反而自己的内裤新堆在了一边脚踝处，“Tony……Daddy，”灼热的性器抵在了敏感的皱褶处，“要、要用润滑油的……你不会真要惩罚我吧？”

啊，乌鸦嘴。他捂住嘴，为时已晚。

“说的有道理，宝贝。”Tony笑了，手把上继子精瘦的腰。

“不要！”Peter慌张地回头，脸上还留着没干的泪痕、微醺的红色，“我不喜欢疼……”

“你拍的可不是这样。我看看啊，rough sex......”

“那是拍嘛！”Peter几乎撒娇起来了。

“……”

兴许是愧疚作祟。如果Tony不是真的对这个孩子有任何法律伦理上的责任，他早就插进去了。对方疼是一回事，紧致又是另一回事。Tony俯下身亲了他一口，他儿子圆溜溜的眼珠紧张地跟着他，“润滑油在哪儿？小娼妇。”

Peter嘟囔：“我才不是slut...在抽屉，最上层。”

“只是dirty talk。你父亲习惯了而已，如果不喜欢我马上停止。”他边拿边说，随便地挤了一点抹在Peter臀部之间。

“唔…不是，只是这话从你嘴巴里出来总感觉……”

“报私仇，哈？”

“对，与其动嘴，还不如快点收复…唔嗯！”还是太突然了点，Tony都没有用手指扩张一下，他就被迫要吃进去他的阴茎，“失地……你太着急了！”

“再不快点你又要吵吵了。”Tony握紧了他的腰身，完全把自己的性器送了进去，熨平包裹着他的窄小肠道上的褶子，而那窄小的肠道握着他，不得不地。那一瞬间，Peter脆弱的心理防线又崩塌了，眼泪又啪嗒啪嗒往下掉，倒不是有那么疼，而是因为知道他继父的阴茎就嵌在自己体内，他在夜里梦到过很多次的，今天真实地、包着火一样地在他里面。他够到月亮了。

“很疼？”

Peter摇头。“你快点啦，老爹。”

Tony抱着他的身体，不绝地吻着他的脸颊，身后抽送起来。Peter，第一次意识到他长大时是在浴室里，他理所当然地走进15岁儿子的浴室里拿毛巾，白嫩、有一点晒斑的皮肤，没有色素沉淀的粉色乳头就在那里——他们当时为什么会被互相吓一跳？Peter才被迫承认自己的性向不久，而一个潜意识忽然躺在继父心里：他的小Peter是fuckable的。

“嗯……”听着父亲和自己肉体拍击的声音，Peter羞得掉脸去找Tony的嘴唇，“爸……啊！”

“5个人？”是了，Peter的敏感点？Tony保持着有力又不至过于凶猛的力道，找对了刺激的地方，“Pete，你和这么多人做爱的时候心里有我么？”

而Peter只顾着扭住床单，发出奶猫一样黏糊糊的叫声。

“说话。”他捏住Peter的下巴，“小娼妇，还说不是，叫得这么欢。”

“欺负人……你都和那么多人做过了！”他明明知道自己孩子爱闹（在这个场合同样），“是…我老是想着你……”

“想着是我在干你？天，我怎么没早点……”他的Peter的处子之身，原本为且只为他一个人准备的。

“怪、怪谁！”Peter勉强在细碎的耸动中喊，“因为你不理我我才……混蛋！”

“你怎么这么跟操你的人说话？”Tony眯起眼睛，一股恶意袭上来，于是拦着继子的腰就换成了坐姿。Peter是很喜欢待在他怀里，不过猝不及防地一坐到底，还是激得他腿根一阵微微的抽动。

“太多、不要了……”Peter下意识地推Tony。

“嗯？”Tony轻轻咬他的脸颊肉，大手捏着他的腰，让他在自己怀里上下起伏，“你后面还紧着，它还没要够呢。”

忽然，Peter的挣扎轻了。

“我、我……”

“什么？”Tony往前看。

Peter害羞地挡着前面，脸上写满不甘。

“噢……我还在想年轻和经验相比谁能胜一筹——肯定不能是我。不过，宝贝，Pete，你快了点。”

应该是刚刚没有预兆的长驱直入的刺激造成的。

“唔……”Peter咬着嘴唇，想使上力气打他爸一拳还是怎么的，不过力气似乎已经流走了，正沾在他的肚皮上。

“OK，宝贝，你不能先走。替爸爸动一下吧。”

“什么？不要，我累了。”

“不要那么不讲道理，快，”臀部被打了一下，“说好要惩罚你，结果都是我在照顾你。”

“怎么照顾？父亲操儿子就是照顾吗？”

“嘿，是你又哭又闹要他操的。还跑出去被被人操，就因为他不肯操你。”

“……”

“我这嘴……我的错，不要哭了，乖。”

* * *

非要说，Tony已经把那天忘了，但Peter没办法忘掉。他从男朋友的车上下来，因为他的继父，他其实很难从同龄人身上感到友情以外的东西了，他的Tony，不自觉地陷害了他，又把他丢到一旁不管。他在车上多坐了一会儿，他的男朋友喜不自禁地吻他说他刚才做的真好，而Peter很勉强地边笑边接下那些亲吻。他们刚刚把彼此的童贞一笔勾销，对方那源泉的喜悦正来自于此——有些蠢。Peter无法不这样想。

回到他们的别墅，他父亲在客厅里焦躁地和人打电话，常有的事，Tony的脸紧绷到可怕的程度，有时候会一个不注意脏词就跑出来了。谢谢他还时常为喷脏而对孩子道歉。

“爸，我回来了。”

真奇怪，他平常不需要那么说的。但是Tony没听到，他忙着质问…大概一个下属，正被他形容为傻逼。

“Tony！”

他又喊，有点不达目的不罢休的味道。Tony终于拿开电话，有几分茫然地朝他的方向看过来，“在，Pete？怎么了？”

“没什么。”Peter咬了咬发抖的下唇。他刚刚没有理我，他本来想呛一下Tony，明知道他正在盛怒之中，很容易被挑拨。但他改了主意，绵长的沉默中，他望着Tony说，“Tony，我爱你。”

就好像害怕爱人会吃醋似的，因为自己的爱语去了错的地方；好笑的是，Tony根本一无所知。既不会知道他谈了恋爱，也不会是他的爱人，因为他只是个自以为是的继父。

Tony的怒容消解了。他提了提嘴角，尽可能温柔：

“我也是，孩子。”

根本不是一样东西。

Peter在上楼前给了他一个疲惫的笑容。不过一会儿，他就听到楼下，Tony又开始发火。

Tony偶尔会在睡前去Peter的房间，落下一个吻，有时候没原因，有时候是心虚，可能还有一种手足无措，但总之寄希望于额头一亲，这个少年就会懂得他的全部苦衷。显然不可能。

他确信Peter已经入睡，已经凌晨1点了。Peter就躺在那里，他喜欢朝下，别出那张天真的睡脸。Tony亲了一口他的额头，正欲走，忽然被他扯住了。

“Peter？”

Peter摇摇头，一言不发。就这样他放走了自己。

TBC（写完肉我就贤者时间了）


End file.
